Invisível
by Adicta
Summary: Cansada de ser invisível, Toru Hagakure ainda não havia percebido que, na realidade, os seus amigos eram capazes de enxergá-la.


— Caramba Hagakure! Quase me esqueci de você! — exclamou Iida, voltando a sua atenção para o caderno cheio de rabiscos em sua mesa.

— Estamos na mesma turma, como pode ter esquecido? — Toru perguntou, observando o colega adicionar o seu nome abaixo de todos os outros já listados naquela folha, incluindo o dos convidados externos, professores e alunos das demais classes.

A festa de confraternização de fim de ano da UA estava se aproximando, deixando uma boa parte dos estudantes do colégio ansiosos. O restante ou estava estressado, ou então fingia não se importar, ignorando por completo todo e qualquer assunto relacionado à festa. Como representante da turma 1-A, Iida havia sido designado para auxiliar na organização do evento, o que fazia com muito orgulho, por mais idiota que a tarefa dada pudesse parecer. Mesmo a simples formulação da lista de convidados — que seria enviada para a equipe de segurança do evento com o intuito de evitar que vilões o invadissem — o fazia inflar o peito, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Desculpe mesmo Toru, foi falha minha. É que às vezes esqueço que você está entre nós, porque você sempre é tão...— abruptamente, ele interrompeu o pensamento.

"Invisível", ela pensou, aproveitando-se da pausa do colega.

— "Tão" o que? — perguntou, ainda que soubesse a resposta.

— Tão _quietinha_ — ele disse num misto de hesitação e incerteza, sorrindo desajeitado — Desculpe!

— Ah, não tem problema, Iida! O que importa é que já está tudo resolvido — ela respondeu gentilmente, se retirando dali o mais rápido possível.

Ainda que tivesse dito aquilo em um tom de voz alegre, o semblante em seu rosto não correspondia à falsa animação que queria aparentar. No entanto, isso obviamente não importava. Ninguém jamais saberia a verdade. Uma vez que os outros não eram capazes de enxergar as suas expressões faciais, ela não precisava controlá-las com medo de magoá-los. Ninguém veria as suas sobrancelhas franzirem o cenho quando estava chateada, tampouco veriam o seu rosto ruborizar de vergonha ou o seu ranger de dentes quando estava com raiva. Não importava se os seus olhos lacrimejavam prestes a chorar, ou se estava dando o seu mais sincero sorriso de felicidade.

Sendo assim, Toru já estava acostumada a aproveitar-se de sua invisibilidade, exatamente como havia acabado de fazer com Iida. Em sua concepção, não fazia sentido deixá-lo se sentindo mal por esquecer de colocá-la na lista de convidados. Por isso preferiu poupá-lo, mentindo sobre estar tudo bem. Duas pessoas chateadas seria demais. Somente uma era o suficiente.

Prontos para a aula prática, os alunos se dispersaram em direção ao vestiário com o intuito de colocarem os seus trajes de heróis. Ao buscar a companhia de Uraraka e Tsuyu, Toru então percebeu que havia ficado para trás devido ao atraso que a conversa com Iida havia lhe causado. De longe, vislumbrou as amigas animadas, discutindo algum assunto indistinguível à sua audição.

"De novo", ela pensou descontente.

Mais uma vez Hagakure sentia-se deixada de lado. Ela sabia, é claro, que as colegas de turma não tinham intenção de magoá-la, tampouco imaginavam como ela estava se sentindo com relação a sua própria individualidade, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia evitar ser dominada por aquele crescente sentimento de tristeza. Afinal, elas também haviam esquecido que ela estava ali? Se sim, ela era assim tão _esquecível_? Atormentada, Toru sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, mas o ignorou, marchando em frente junto aos demais alunos da sala, enquanto tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

— Vê se olha pra onde anda!

Caminhando cabisbaixa e distraída, ela levou um susto ao ser empurrada por Bakugou, que já havia vestido o seu traje e caminhava na direção oposta, rumo à arena de treino. Irritado, ele lhe lançou um olhar furtivo, como se quisesse lhe culpar por ter a _ousadia_ de ficar bem no meio de seu caminho, mesmo sabendo que ele não a enxergaria.

Aquilo foi a gota a d'água. Toru estancou os passos e se apoiou na parede, segurando as lágrimas. Ninguém olhou para trás e, sozinha, ela permaneceu no corredor sem que notassem a sua ausência. Cansada de ser deixada de lado, de não ser vista, de ser ignorada ou de simplesmente passar despercebida por todos, com raiva de si mesma retirou o uniforme, ficando completamente invisível. Numa reação automática, saiu correndo para o antigo parque abandonado atrás do colégio e refugiou-se num velho balanço de ferro e madeira, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto sem nenhum pudor.

Há tempos ela vinha detestando ser daquele jeito. Estava farta de si mesma. Por que justo ela tinha que ter nascido assim? No fundo de sua alma desejava ser "normal", machucando a si mesma ao se iludir com um desejo impossível. Por mais que lhe custasse, precisava aceitar que jamais teria uma vida igual a de outras garotas. Nunca precisaria se preocupar em melhorar a própria aparência ou encontrar as melhores roupas para vestir. Tampouco se preocuparia em namorar, pois ninguém jamais elogiaria a sua beleza ou a convidaria para sair. Afinal, como se apaixonariam por alguém que não conseguiam ver? Ela nem ao menos podia se dar ao luxo de ficar envergonhada por estar completamente nua em um local público.

Nada do que ela fizesse, ou deixasse de fazer, importava.

Cansada, não somente de seu estado físico, mas também de sua própria personalidade, sentia-se exageradamente sem graça. Gentilmente concordava com tudo que lhe fosse sugerido, pois não gostava de arrumar confusão com ninguém. Estava sempre vivendo às sombras dos outros, sem de destacar ou se fazer notável de alguma maneira.

Sentada naquele balanço, Toru agarrou com força as correntes que o sustentavam, lembrando-se dos tristes momentos de sua vida, que, quando somados, lhe doíam o peito de angústia. Quando era criança, não tinha amigos. Tímida e envergonhada, costumava passar os intervalos entre uma aula e outra completamente sozinha. No almoço, ninguém lhe fazia companhia, e os professores já até a haviam esquecido trancada para dentro da sala de aula. Justamente por não notarem a sua presença, já havia escutado inúmeras conversas sem querer. Quantas vezes seus colegas haviam zombado dela pelas suas costas, sem nem ao menos se darem conta de que ela estava ouvindo?

A cada lembrança, Toru sentia uma pontada aguda lhe atravessar o coração. Assim, permaneceu chorando silenciosamente até o sol se pôr. Cabisbaixa, ouviu então um som metálico proveniente do balanço ao seu lado, mas não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para descobrir quem o havia ocupado. Seja lá quem fosse, nunca saberia que ela estava também estava ali.

— Por que fugiu da aula, Toru?

Assustada, ela girou o corpo e encarou Ojiro, que se inclinava em sua direção. Com um semblante preocupado, ele se fixava diretamente em seus olhos sem desviar o foco, como se de fato pudesse enxergá-los. Confusa, Toru olhou para si mesma a fim de confirmar que realmente continuava invisível. Em seguida, trêmula conseguiu respondê-lo.

— C-como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Ojiro sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Já percebi que você sempre vem pra cá quando está triste.

Atônita, Toru permaneceu boquiaberta, sem imaginar que o colega prestasse tanta atenção nela.

— Mas como sabia que eu estava aqui agora?! Quer dizer...e-eu estou completamente invisível. Você não pode me ver.

— Mas eu _não preciso te ver_ — surpresa, Toru arqueou as sobrancelhas — Eu sei que você está aqui, p_orque te conheço_. Assim como sei que tem alguma coisa te deixando muito mal, porque você jamais seria capaz de faltar a aula por uma bobagem. O que aconteceu, Toru?

Sensibilizada pela forma como o amigo foi capaz de compreender os seus sentimentos, Hagakure não pôde conter as lágrimas presas em seus olhos. Assim, desabafou com ele, explanando todas as suas angústias. Somente após escutá-la atentamente, Ojiro então a consolou.

— Eu te entendo, Toru. Acho que todos nós nos sentimentos assim pelo menos alguma vez na vida. Teve uma época que eu também detestei a minha individualidade.

— Jura?! Mas por quê? Eu não vejo nada de errado em você.

— Bom, digamos que não foi fácil crescer com essa cauda enorme. Todo dia zombavam de mim e eu me sentia muito excluído — ele disse ao sorrir desajeitado — Não tenho a aparência que eu gostaria, mas tive que aprender a conviver com ela. A questão é que você ser diferente dos outros não faz com que você seja esquisita ou sem graça. Na realidade, é justamente essa diferença que te torna tão especial. Eu te acho incrível do jeito que você é, por dentro e por fora. Não é à toa que você conseguiu entrar na UA.

Envergonhada, Toru sentiu o seu rosto arder em chamas, enquanto os seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleravam de maneira descompassada.

— O-obrigada!

— Não precisa agradecer. Eu digo isso porque realmente gosto muito de você, Toru. Não quero te ver triste.

— Você gosta?! — ela disparou de repente, levando, em seguida, as mãos à própria boca, arrependida pela pergunta.

Percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomava, Ojiro se deu conta do que havia dito e, envergonhado com o sentido que as suas palavras poderiam ser interpretaras, tentou se desvencilhar daquela situação.

— É-é claro! Quer dizer...todo mundo gosta! A Uraraka, a Tsuyu, o Aoyama, a Mina, o Kaminari, o Midoriya...todo mundo! Aliás, se você pensa que só eu estava te procurando, está muito enganada. Na verdade, todos já tinham percebido que você estava bem chateada com alguma coisa, até mesmo o Bakugou, que disse que você estava agindo de maneira estranha antes da aula.

— Ele disse isso?!

— Bom...não foi com essas palavras, mas disse.

Surpresa, Toru novamente arregalou os olhos. Então, todos eles estavam preocupados com ela? Todos eles sabiam o que ela estava sentindo, mesmo que ela não tivesse lhes dito nada? A conexão entre eles podia ser assim tão _forte_?

— Você nem imagina como o Iida está se sentindo, acha que a culpa é toda dele! — continuou Ojiro — Você sabe como ele é, né? Aquele cara jamais perdoaria a si mesmo por deixar um amigo triste!

Percebendo que o colega começava a atropelar as próprias palavras tentando se explicar, Toru riu ao se levantar do balanço.

— Então melhor voltarmos, não é? Senão ficarão preocupados com nós dois.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou incerto — Não tem problema se preferir ficar sozinha. Às vezes precisamos de espaço mesmo.

— Eu sei, mas agora já estou melhor.

— Se é assim, então vamos — feliz pela amiga ter se recomposto, ele se colocou de pé no mesmo instante.

— Obrigada por me ouvir, Ojiro!

— Não tem de quê! É pra isso que servem os amigos, não é? Sempre que precisar, pode contar comigo!

Juntos, os dois retornaram ao colégio e, contente pela reviravolta que aquele dia havia tido, Toru sabia que, enquanto tivesse Ojiro e os outros ao seu lado, jamais precisaria se sentir sozinha novamente.

Ela finalmente havia entendido que não precisava ser visível para que os outros pudessem enxergá-la.


End file.
